El Orgullo del Padre
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Todo ser vivo es producto del deseo, ya sea de superarse, de crecer, de ser mejor. Por eso los padres esperan que los hijos sean como ellos pero mejores, que sean fuertes, que sean listos, que sean un Orgullo
1. Vergüenza

El Orgullo del Padre

"Todo ser vivo es producto del deseo, ya sea de superarse, de crecer, de ser mejor. Por eso los padres esperan que los hijos sean como ellos pero mejores, que sean fuertes, que sean listos, que sean un Orgullo"

Cap. I Vergüenza (Bardock/Goku)

Eso es lo que era para su linaje, una _vergüenza_. Ya había sentido dicho sentimiento; cuando fallaba en alguna misión, cuando cometía errores que les costaban la vida a algunos de sus subordinados, pero jamás lo había sentido en tal magnitud. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si frente a él tenía a su segundo descendiente directo, carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre… y era una vergüenza. No solo para él, no solo para su linaje que aunque fuese de tercera clase era puro, podría decirse que incluso era una vergüenza para toda su raza.

-Ya Bardock, todo semental tiene de pronto un desliz, jeje.

Las palabras de un saiyan que pasaba no ayudaron en nada si deplorable situación. Si bien era cierto que por su condición de guerrero saiyan los sentimentalismos estaban simplemente fuera de discusión por ser considerados una debilidad, eso no impidió el orgullo que sintió al nacer su primer hijo: Raditz, quien era un prometedor guerrero que ya incluso tenia misiones de conquista. No, incluso su vergüenza ahora era más fuerte que el orgullo que podía sentir por su hijo mayor. Y es que siendo sinceros, él era uno de los mejores guerreros, su fuerza podría incluso compararse con la de los guerreros de elite. Pero al parecer ninguno de sus hijos había heredado ese poder.

Qué vergüenza… Tal vez incluso el mismo había fracasado como progenitor. Tal vez su poder estaba en otro lugar y no en sus genes. Tal vez debería desconocer a sus hijos.

No pudo pensar mucho, su equipo ya se encontraba en una nueva misión y como líder era su deber estar presente durante el sometimiento y la conquista del planeta para ponerlo bajo las órdenes de Frieza.

Pero no todo salió como se había planeado. Por no decir que nada. Cuando llegó al planeta se encontró con que su equipo había sido masacrado y ahora él se encontraba herido de muerte por un golpe de Dodoria, uno de los responsables del asesinato de sus compañeros. Por suerte esos guerreros eran confiados, y habían decidido dejarlo a su suerte en el desolado planeta, dándolo por muerto.

Maldito fuera Frieza… después de generaciones de servicio leal y eficiente simplemente elegía deshacerse de ellos, de los más fuertes guerreros, de los poderosos saiyans.

Malditos fueran los nativos de Kanassa… más específicamente maldito aquel nativo que le había dado ese don… aquella maldición que le había permitido ver como segundo a segundo su final y el de sus hermanos se acercaba sin vacilar y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Claro que puedo…

Recordó la especie guerrera a la que orgullosamente pertenecía, recordó que siempre debía pelear, que nunca debía rendirse. Y así tambaleante como se encontraba, se dirigió hacia donde sus compañeros para avisarles del inminente final que les esperaba…

Pero nadie escuchó. Nadie le puso más atención de la necesaria para reírse de su 'ridícula' historia. ¿Cómo alguien lo escucharía? ¿Cómo osarían pensar que aquel ser al que servían tan lealmente los habría de traicionar? Incluso el mismo se resistía a ello, pero el tiempo apremiaba y no podía detenerse a meditar sobre si podría o no traicionarlos. Cuestionar sus motivos le quitaría segundos con los que no contaba.

Decidió actuar solo y se dirigió a la nave en la que sabía se encontraba su emperador, como buen saiyan, enfrentando sus miedos, su pasado y luchando por cambiar su destino, por conseguir un futuro.

-_Kakarotto_

La pequeña nave pasó a su lado distrayéndolo por un segundo de su objetivo. No pudo evitar un leve estremecimiento interior al imaginar que Frieza tal vez iría sobre su hijo. Su pequeño hijo que no podría defenderse de nada con ese nivel tan miserable que tenia. Esa excusa de saiyan.

No había tiempo. La nave de Frieza se acercaba amenazadoramente al planeta Vegeta y cada segundo era valioso.

Se enfrentó a la guardia. Llegó y se enfrentó a Frieza. Pero sabia el final… en el fondo de su corazón guerrero sabía que su poder no sería suficiente para detener su ataque, para siquiera retrasarlo un poco.

El final frente a sus ojos…

Mientras sentía su poder abandonar su cuerpo, su mente caer lentamente al estado de inconsciencia de la que sabía que jamás podría levantarse, tuvo una visión, la ultima visión del guerrero en desgracia que no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que veía: su hijo. Su hijo Kakarotto vivo, y no solo eso, enfrentando a Frieza, y por si fuera poco, la vida de Frieza extinguiéndose bajo el poder del saiyan legendario… bajo su mano de guerrero, bajo la mano de su hijo. Ya no escuchaba la risa demoniaca de aquel ser al que había jurado servir y proteger a costa de todo. No escuchaba los gritos de sus hermanos al sentir la ira injustificada de su amo. Solo escuchaba su propia voz hablándole a su sangre.

_-Kakarotto, tu vengarás la muerte de tu padre, la masacre de los saiyans y la destrucción del planeta Vegeta._

No era una orden, ni una súplica, era la afirmación de su corazón y de su nuevo don mientras su poder de guerrero se apagaba junto a su vida. La ultima sonrisa de satisfacción. El ultimo orgullo del guerrero al saber que no moriría en vano, que el tirano seria derrocado y la venganza sería tomada.

El orgullo de saber que su asesino, perecería a manos de su hijo.

FIN

Este es mi primer fic de Dragon Ball. Fue algo que se me ocurrio derepente y pues qué puede hacer uno? Mi intención es hacer otros dos capitulos con la misma tematica, pero ninguno es continuacion del otro (por lo que no pasa nada si dejan de leer alguno) y solo espero que les agrade :)

Saludos :)


	2. Deshonra

El Orgullo del Padre

"Todo ser vivo es producto del deseo, ya sea de superarse, de crecer, de ser mejor. Por eso los padres esperan que los hijos sean como ellos pero mejores, que sean fuertes, que sean listos, que sean un Orgullo"

Cap. II Deshonra (King Vegeta/Vegeta)

Él era un digno rey. Digno de su cargo y de representar a la raza poderosa que eran los saiyans. Ellos solo creían en la fuerza y él la poseía y de sobra. El padre de su padre había ganado el trono por derecho de fuerza y conforme paso el tiempo solo fuertes ejemplares de saiyans habían sido descendientes. Por eso al enterarse de los planes de traición de Frieza había tomado la determinación de luchar. No estaba seguro si lo lograría, pero tenía que proteger el legado de su hijo: el príncipe Vegeta. Debía ser el padre de aquel pequeño pero orgulloso guerrero de sangre fría, aquel que era carne de su carne.

Por eso lo había dejado al cuidado de uno de sus más leales subordinados: Nappa, con la estricta orden de cuidarlo como a su vida y darla por él en caso de que resultase necesario.

Ahora estaba frente a su 'amo' por decirlo de alguna manera. ¿Cómo había ocurrido que los poderosos saiyans habían quedado bajo el mando de una criatura tan repugnante como Frieza? ¿Cómo habían caído a ese estado de esclavitud disfrazada de estricta libertad?

Tal vez fuese más fuerte que él, o que muchos guerreros saiyans. Pero no sería más fuerte que todos, y lo sabía, y sabia que eso era lo que la lagartija que pretendía evitar. Luchar por mantener el control, el dominio sobre la especie dominada, y si no podía controlarlos, entonces simplemente los eliminaría por la espalda.

Un truco sucio, pero no podía esperar nada digno de aquella repulsiva lagartija y así se lo hizo saber al momento en que se enfrentó.

Tragó saliva con dificultad. Podía sentir que algo en su interior se agitaba con violencia mientras Frieza se acercaba sin vacilar ni un momento. ¿Sería miedo? Era una posibilidad. Jamás lo había sentido y tal vez por eso no podía reconocerlo. Pero tenía que hacerlo, enfrentarse y dar la cara por aquellos a los que representaba.

Pero todo ocurrió tan rápido. Apenas había podido sentir el golpe que retumbó en todo su cuerpo y que lo obligó a permanecer en el suelo incapaz de moverse. Así debía sentirse la muerte. Apenas incapaz de reaccionar o pensar coherentemente sentía un insoportable calor quemar su carne y su existencia.

Ahora se encontraba en ese lugar. Todo era de colores extraños y cambiantes, al igual que la textura de todo. Nada permanecía en su sitio el tiempo suficiente como para que pudieras ubicarte. Ese era el infierno.

La mayoría de las almas al morir eran juzgadas y luego enviadas a reencarnar en una nueva vida. Pero no, él no había tenido ese privilegio. Debía arrepentirse de sus pecados y expiar culpas, y para ello, debía pasar varias eternidades en el infierno. Aunque no es que él esperase un trato diferente.

Pero algo ocurría cada cierto tiempo, cada eternidad a su parecer podía ver una visión en el cielo. Había escuchado murmurar que eso era el último vestigio que uno había dejado en la otra vida. Al principio no podía entender de qué se trataba esa visión borrosa de un mundo a punto de explotar… hasta que lo vio, aquel saiyan de rubio cabello e impenetrables ojos azules.

-El saiyan legendario…

Fue apenas un susurro, una brisa que escapó de sus labios con un sabor a gloria y desolación. Aquel era el guerrero legendario que tanto había temido Frieza. Pero aquel guerrero no era su hijo. Y justo cuando su mente comenzaba a volar tratando de imaginar qué clase de muerte le habría arrebatado a su heredero la vida, lo vio… justo frente al saiyan dorado, tendido en el suelo manchado de sangre y tierra, justo ahí estaba su descendiente, su príncipe, su hijo.

No pudo escuchar sus palabras, solo vio moverse sus labios y cómo mientras su rostro era limpiado con las lágrimas de sus ojos, estos mismos que se cerraban para siempre y su cuerpo se destensaba al dejar de poseer un alma.

No podía creerlo, se reusaba a pensar que su vástago era aquel insignificante guerrero opacado por la grandeza del súper saiyan, aquel guerrero que lloraba y se lamentaba, el guerrero que perecía bajo la grandeza de otro ser.

Dejó de ver. No le importaba si Frieza era vencido o no por aquel poderoso guerrero. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que él había dejado de existir y mas tormento del que ya sentía era simplemente imposible. Como para sumarle la deshonra de que su hijo muriese sin haberse convertido en aquello que siempre creyó. Sin ser el padre del legendario saiyan.

Sabía que su hijo debía estar ahora en el mismo lugar que él. En algún miserable rincón del infierno lamentándose de su suerte y de su debilidad. No quiso buscarlo y estaba seguro que no aparecería ni por error en los pensamientos de su heredero. Y no deseaba verlo, no soportaría la humillación y la deshonra de ver a quien debió ser el vengador de su raza, derrotado, destronado, muerto…

Pudo haber pasado un segundo, un minuto o una eternidad, en el infierno el tiempo era completamente relativo ya qué cada segundo se sentía como una eternidad debido a las constantes torturas psicológicas y físicas a las que era sometido sin piedad alguna, pero no importaba. Sabía que debió de haber pasado el tiempo necesario cuando el cielo volvió a descomponerse sobre su cabeza y alzó la vista confundido: su hijo estaba muerto y no tendría porque poder ver el mundo de los vivos jamás.

En su visión se encontraba una hermosa mujer: de cabello y ojos de un azul que el mismo cielo y todos los mares del universo envidiarían, su piel blanca y aterciopelada, su figura femenina digna de una diosa enfundada en un entallado vestido rojo. ¿Qué tenía ella que ver con él? Y como si esa divina imagen no fuera suficiente para confundirlo tras sus largas y delgadas piernas apareció un niño de piel bronceada y cabellos lilas en lo que parecía ser un traje de combate azul. Y antes de que pudiera hacerse cualquier pregunta el pequeño se convirtió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en lo que parecía ser una versión en miniatura de aquel guerrero legendario que había visto hacia tanto tiempo atrás… ¿Sería acaso su hijo? Pero entonces sus ojos ahora azules se posaron sobre él como si pudiera verlo, sabía que eso era imposible pero no pudo evitar un ligero estremecimiento interior al recordar aquella mirada determinada, llena de soberbia…

El destello dorado que cubría al pequeño se hizo más intenso y salió disparado perdiéndose por completo de su vista, quedando solamente la hermosa mujer. Pero un brazo apareció de la nada y tomo a la mujer por la cintura a lo que ella volteó sonriente hacia su captor… y entonces pudo verlo: su hijo estaba ahí… y estaba vivo…

¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¿Qué milagro tan grande debió de ocurrir para que a su hijo se le perdonase la vida y no solamente se le diera la oportunidad de volver a respirar, sino que además tenía como compañera a semejante diosa? Porque lo sabia… podía ver la marca en el cuello de la mujer indicándole que ella era la compañera de por vida del príncipe saiyan, y entonces recordó al pequeño niño y su mirada penetrante y orgullosa, era la misma que tenía su hijo cuando dejó de verlo… hacia tanto tiempo atrás…

Para rematar su sorpresa su hijo le sonrió a la mujer, haciendo que ella se levantara un poco para besarlo en la boca y al hacerlo un destello dorado resplandeció del guerrero para convertirse en un saiyan dorado al igual que el pequeño niño.

Pudo ver los labios de la mujer moverse mientras lo miraba a los ojos y de nuevo no pudo escuchar nada. Pero pudo ver el rostro de su hijo mientras la miraba y luego elevaba su vista al cielo… no había podido escucharlo, pero había visto el movimiento de sus labios y podría jurar saber lo que había dicho…

-No seré blando… mi padre jamás lo fue conmigo…

Y una imperceptible sonrisa adornó el fiero rostro del rubio y sin más elevó su poder a alturas insospechadas para el viejo monarca. La visión desapareció y todo se volvió acuoso a su alrededor, mientras sentía sus ojos arder.

Su hijo finalmente se había convertido en el súper saiyan que sabía que sería… pero no conforme con eso había conseguido burlar a la muerte, conseguir una compañera cuyo poder pudiese ser comparado con su belleza, pues el hijo de ambos a tan corta edad ya poseía una habilidad que desde tiempos inmemoriales había sido solamente una leyenda.

El príncipe Vegeta era un digno heredero… digno de su trono y orgulloso descendiente de la larga línea real saiyan. Pero más que eso… había obtenido lo que siempre soñó para él e incluso más… y eso era suficiente.

Su pecho se infló tanto que sintió por un momento que no cabria en todo el maldito infierno. Quería gritarle a todos los desgraciados que deambulaban por el lugar que el guerrero dorado, que el dueño de la diosa azul, que el padre del pequeño saiyan… era su hijo.

FIN

Finalmente esta la segunda entrega de esta amm... 'trilogia'? Sí, supongo que se le puede llamar así. Quiero agradecer a la gente que se a tomado la molestia de leer, pero aun más a quienes escriben algun review corto o largo, no importa, lo que importa es saber qué les parece el trabajo de uno como autor... sus criticas y sugerencias son mas que bienvenidas :)

Sayo!


	3. Decepción

El Orgullo del Padre

"Todo ser vivo es producto del deseo, ya sea de superarse, de crecer, de ser mejor. Por eso los padres esperan que los hijos sean como ellos pero mejores, que sean fuertes, que sean listos, que sean un Orgullo"

Cap. III Decepción

Solo un poco mas y lo lograría, solo un poco mas…

-¡MUJER!

El grito ensordecedor logró aturdirlo haciendo que perdiera su concentración, y con ella, la posibilidad de terminar el elaborado mar de cables que había preparado para hacer funcionar su último invento.

-¡Ya voy mono insensible!

-¡¿A quién llamas mono?

-¡Al único insensible de la casa!

Se frotó la frente con resignación y ¿Por qué no? con un poquito de decepción, ya casi era hora de cenar y sin duda eso era lo que quería el _mono insensible_; alimentarse. No es que le incomodara, el muchacho había tenido una vida demasiado dura y unas costumbres demasiado arraigadas como para hacerlas desaparecer de un día para otro y él siempre se había jactado de tener una paciencia admirable pero…

-¡Ya despertaste a Trunks, bien hecho idiota!

El grito de su nieto le confirmó las palabras de su hija. El niño lloraba con verdadero sentimiento mientras escuchaba los susurros de la mujer intentando calmarlo.

-¡Basta! ¡Calla al mocoso de una vez y dame de comer!

-¡No te daré de comer por idiota y por estúpido! ¡Y olvídate de comer por mi parte hasta que no te disculpes por tu atrevimiento!

-¡La atrevida y vulgar aquí eres tú!

-¡Pues si tan atrevida y vulgar te parezco! ¿Por qué no te preparas algo digno de ti, principito?

Quería ignorar los gritos pero era técnicamente imposible, la casa temblaba hasta los cimientos cada vez que ellos dos discutían, lo cual era muy a menudo. Suspiró cansadamente y colocó sus herramientas de trabajo en la mesita y se recargó contra el respaldo de la silla. Era obvio que no podría terminar su trabajo el día de hoy, pero aun era demasiado temprano para irse a acostar así que decidió quedarse ahí, rodeado de sus inventos. No es que fuese vanidoso ni ególatra ni mucho menos, pero debía de reconocerse a sí mismo cuando hacia trabajos excepcionales que lo hacían sentir orgulloso. Amaba inventar cosas, le era tan fácil y divertido y que además le pagaran por ello cantidades exageradas era una de las cosas que más feliz lo hacían en la vida, claro, después de su familia.

-Querido, la cena está servida.

-Sí, ya voy… - su esposa se retiró con su eterna sonrisa y él no pudo evitar imitarla. Ella siempre fue tan cálida y atenta, eso fue lo que lo hizo amarla, y gracias a Dios, su personalidad amable y sincera no había cambiado con el paso de los años.

-Papá…

No se dio cuenta en qué momento su hija entró al laboratorio en el que se encontraba, tal vez ya se estaba haciendo viejo.

-¿Qué ocurre hija? ¿No deberías estará cenando? – levantó una ceja, intrigado por el desentendimiento de su hermosa hija, la cual solo frunció su ceño en señal de molestia.

-Ese idiota de Vegeta ha hecho llorar a Trunks y me ha costado una barbaridad poder dormirlo, no quiero verlo y que empiece a gritar de nuevo.

-Ya veo… - en realidad no veía, no entendía lo que pasaba, su mente prodigiosa era incapaz de encontrarle sentido…

-Pero tú ve a cenar, yo iré al salón de al lado a terminar con ese proyecto que deje botado ayer

Y sin esperar respuesta la ojiazul se alejó en dirección al ya mencionado salón bajo la mirada atenta de su progenitor.

Hubo algún momento de su vida en que sintió que su vida no podía ser más perfecta: tenía una bella esposa amable y cariñosa, un trabajo que adoraba y que lo enriquecía de manera que estaba seguro sus tataranietos vivirían holgadamente si decidía retirarse, una hermosa hija… suspiró y se encaminó hacia la cocina. No podía negar que en algún momento se sintió el más dichoso del mundo al darse cuenta que su hija había heredado lo mejor de él y su esposa: la belleza innegable y el carisma de su mujer, pero su astucia e inteligencia. Era la digna heredera del imperio tecnológico que poseía y que crecía sin ánimos de detenerse, claro, eso si ella así lo deseaba, pues era bien consiente que tenía la capacidad intelectual y la belleza física para tener al mundo en sus manos si por algún capricho lo deseaba.

Pero no había sido así.

-Querido, tu cena ya se enfrió, ya la meto al microondas.

-No querida, no hace falta, así está bien, siéntate conmigo.

La rubia mujer se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a comer. Comentaron algunas cosas pero nada trascendental. Y finalmente ella le ofreció unos pastelillos, junto con su eterna sonrisa.

¿Por qué su hija no había podido conseguir algo así? ¿Por qué había tenido que encapricharse primero con aquel ladrón del desierto al que solo le faltaba confianza para saltar sobre cualquier par de piernas delgadas? ¿Por qué había aceptado sus infidelidades durante tantos años?

Cuando finalmente su hija abrió sus hermosos ojos azulados pensó que entendería la realidad y buscaría un futuro estable con una persona estable, un caballero que la apreciara y valorara por lo que era más que por lo que representaba: la preciosa heredera de una corporación multimillonaria. Pero no había sido así…

Había llevado a casa a uno de los peores asesinos de toda la historia del universo; un príncipe de una salvaje raza extinta, con aires de grandeza y superioridad, con tantos complejos que jamás lograría superar por el hecho de que jamás superaría su propia condición de príncipe pues no había un trono al cual acceder para convertirse en rey. Y pensó que el ladrón era un mal tipo. Pero no conforme con eso… se había enamorado, se había entregado y como muestra de su innegable amor había engendrado un hijo con el temible príncipe. Pero él no le correspondía igual.

Terminó de cenar, se excusó con su esposa y regresó al laboratorio, encontrando la puerta del salón abierta y dentro una pequeña luz encendida.

-¿Bulma?

-¿Si papá?

-Oh, lo siento, pensé que ya te habrías ido a dormir…

-No papá – sonrió risueña provocando el mismo efecto en su padre – terminare esto y luego me iré a dormir, pero si tú quieres irte a dormir…

-No, no te preocupes, yo estaré aquí al lado…

Regresó a donde había estado cuando comenzó sus cavilaciones y enfocó su vista en el invento en el que estaba trabajando antes de que los gritos lo hicieran desistir. La verdad ya no tenía inspiración para seguir, pero algo le decía que no debía alejarse de su pequeña… como si pudiera protegerla de cualquier forma.

Cuando llegó al mundo y fue colocada entre sus brazos se juró a si mismo hacer de ella una mujer fuerte, independiente, valiente, una mujer de bien. Y no estaba seguro hasta que punto había hecho un buen trabajo y en qué momento su hija dejó de ser la pequeña promesa para convertirse en la triste mujer que estaba en la habitación contigua.

No sabía si estar decepcionado de si mismo… o de ella… Con todo lo que le había dado, con tantas lecciones sobre el bien y el mal, con toda la educación, con toda la inteligencia que sin saber heredo, con su arrasadora belleza… aun así había cometido error tras error; primero con el ladrón, luego con el asesino. Sabía que ya no tendría remedio, su hija estaba completamente entregada al segundo y no le importaba si él no sentía lo mismo, ese hombre no era digno de su pequeña hija, no era digno de su atención, de su amor, de sus cuidados y mucho menos del pequeño Trunks… pero ella no lo había podido ver…

Y eso lo decepcionaba.

Se frotó los ojos y se fijó que ya era muy entrada la noche ¿Cuánto tiempo paso encerrado en sus pensamientos?

Se asomó al salón contiguo y descubrió a la bella durmiente sobre el escritorio. Su rostro estaba tranquilo pero no se veía feliz. Suspiró resignado y pensó en llevarla a su habitación pero descartó la idea al recordar que él ya no podía cargarla como cuando niña. Así que decidió que lo mejor sería ir por una manta y tratar de hacer que su sueño fuera lo mayor placentero posible, o por lo menos lo mejor que se puede estar sobre un escritorio.

Salió del laboratorio y busco en algunas habitaciones por una frazada y una almohada. Pero cuando regresó al laboratorio ella no se encontraba. Era imposible que se hubiese despertado y salido del laboratorio sin haberlo llamado. Se asomó a las escaleras y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que ocurría: su hija estaba adormilada entre los brazos del fuerte guerrero que habitaba en su hogar, ella sonreía perezosamente y se dejaba llevar, confiando en él completamente, mientras el hombre la cargaba como si se tratase de alguna figura de cristal, con temor a romperla, por eso subía las escaleras lentamente…

-Gracias, Vegeta… - susurró ella apenas audible. Pero el anciano hombre escuchó.

-Ya, duérmete… que mañana me tienes que preparar de comer…

La mujer se acurrucó mejor entre sus brazos y soltó un suspiro feliz. Y cuando finalmente llegaron a la habitación el hombre que se había quedado a los pies de la escalera pudo ver la parte superior del rostro del hombre… y una sonrisa parecía aflorar de él.

Se recargó en la pared y respiró pesadamente. Tal vez… su hija había adquirido mas inteligencia de la que él tenía… y con ello, la habilidad para ver a través de los ojos fríos del mercenario para llegar al hombre que él había visto hacia unos segundos; un hombre que la cuidaba al subirla delicadamente hacia la habitación que compartían, un hombre que la valoraba al saber que gracias a ella comía y vestía, un hombre que se escondía de todos, pero que no pudo hacerlo con su hermosa hija.

Y entonces, finalmente, se dio cuenta de que había educado bien a su hija, le había enseñado a ver mas allá… y ese, era su orgullo como padre.

FIN

El último de esta mini trilogia :) muchas gracias a quienes leyeron y dejaron review... y si no es mucho pedir... podrían dejar uno mas? :)


End file.
